The Secret Destination
by Rosemarie Belikova
Summary: Just some adorableness between the Doctor and Rose. Pretty much just another of their adventures. : SUmmary sucks, I know xD.


_**A/N: This is my first ever Doctor Who fanfic so yeah. I tried. The Tenth Doctor and Rose will ALWAYS be my OTP. They are THE DOCTOR and HIS COMPANION to me. Always will be.**_

The Secret Destination

"Why aren't you telling me where we're going?" Rose asked as The Doctor blocked the coordinates of the TARDIS from her. She kept trying to get a glimpse by looking past him but it was futile because he was too darn fast.

"I told you. It's a surprise and it wouldn't be a surprise if I let you know where we were going, now would it," he responded. "Just go to your room and pick out an outfit from the third section of the closet,"

Rose sighed in defeat. "Alright fine. I'll go pick an outfit out then you can tell me where we're going," she grinned, walking off.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "I don't think she'll ever learn to listen to me," he muttered to himself. Not that it mattered since the TARDIS would be landing any second. Rose would take longer than that to choose an outfit; she always did. Just as he predicted, the TARDIS landed within a few seconds. He grinned. Now he could still keep the surprise from getting out.

A few minutes later Rose was dressed and walking back into the main room of the TARDIS. "Oh. We've already landed I guess you have to tell me where we are now," she said, grinning.

"No way; I told you, it's a sur-" his words stopped as he looked at her. She looked marvelous. She had picked out a red dress that had gold embroidered flowers on it and gold sleeves. "Surprise," he finished.

"Do you like it?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Love it," he smiled. "But you still don't get to know where we are until we actually get to where we need to be,"

"You are such a tease sometimes Doctor," she sighed and then smiled. "Alright. Let's go then," she said.

"Alright then, shall I cover your eyes for you or are we going to use a blindfold?"

"I don't really like blindfolds much," Rose responded.

"Alright that's fine. This way is quicker anyways," he said. He covered her eyes with one hand and led her by the arm with the other. "It's kinda a long walk," he told her.

"That's fine. I'm sure if I can deal with aliens and robots then I can deal with a little walking," she said, smiling.

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah I suppose you're right,"

A little bit later they reached their destination. "We're on the grounds. We're just not inside yet. That's when I'll let you see,"

"Really? I don't know what to do about you sometimes," Rose said.

The Doctor just grinned. "It's me. I don't think there's much you can do about me,"

"That is a very good point,"

The Doctor chuckled again and then led her to the door. He was stopped by someone and he showed them the psychic paper. The person stepped aside, allowing them to enter. "Alright, here we are," he said. "You can see where we are now," he said, letting his hand drop from her eyes but not her arm. "Tada,"

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh my God; it's beautiful,"

"I thought you might like it," The Doctor responded, smiling brightly.

"I love it," she smiled. Everywhere she looked there were decorations from brilliantly embroidered tapestries to paintings. The curtains were a beautiful royal purple. There was a bunch of people dancing beautifully too. Rose looked over at the Doctor. "You know, from what I recall you are a lovely dancer," she grinned.

"Oh really? You think so?"

"I know so. You danced marvelously when we first met Captain Jack Harkness," she told him.

"Very well. In that case, Rose Tyler, would you do me the honor of accepting this dance?" The Doctor asked, holding his hand out.

"I would love nothing more Doctor," Rose responded, taking his hand.

He pulled her close and began dancing with her. "It looks like I've still got it, yeah?" he grinned.

"Most definitely," Rose agreed, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

He smiled. This was the woman who gave him the ability to have hope for humanity again. The one who made him feel again. Just the thought of the fact that she would eventually not be able to be with him any longer made him wish that this was the final regeneration of his life so that when she did go, he could go with her. He sighed. He couldn't think about that right now. For now he would just enjoy having her with him.

"I'm glad you brought us here," she told him. "It's beautiful and we're actually able to just be together. No aliens, no robots. Just you and me, dancing together,"

"Yeah. I like it too," he agreed. "It's nice,"

She nodded. "It really is,"

They spent the rest of the night, just dancing. Sometimes it was slow dancing and other times it was faster dancing. But nonetheless they continued dancing with each other throughout it all. When they finally left it was because Rose was starting to get tired.

"Here. Get on my back. I'll carry you," The Doctor said.

"I don't need you to carry me. I'm not too tired to walk," Rose laughed.

"Come on. It's fine. Just listen to me this once, okay?" he asked.

She sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll let you carry me if you're going to be stubborn about it,"

"I'm going to. For sure,"

"Fine," she said. "But it'll be a bit difficult in this dress,"

"I'm sure you'll manage it somehow. You face monsters, aliens, and robots after all," he laughed.

"This is true," she said. "Though, I do have this underdress thingy that is like a nightgown. I can use that to travel back in. Just give me a sec," she said, slipping into an unused room.

He sighed and shook his head.

She came back out in a pink underdress of sorts. "This will be much easier. I just need to hold this and voila," she said.

"Alright. Hop on," The Doctor said.

Rose nodded and then got on his back.

He grinned and began walking. "See, that wasn't too hard, now what is?"

"Nope, not at all," she said.

He smiled and continued walking. After a pretty long time of silence and The Doctor just thinking they made it back to the TARDIS. "We're here," The Doctor said. When Rose didn't answer he looked back and saw that she was asleep. He chuckled quietly and carried her to her room in the TARDIS.

He gently laid her on the bed, covering her up. He moved her hair back and smiled down at her. Then he kissed her forehead. "I love you Rose Tyler," he said very quietly.

She smiled in her sleep. "I love you," she said, just as softly.

He smiled at her once more and then walked to the main part of the TARDIS, happy for once.


End file.
